RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 is the second adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered for 90 minutes on June 12, 2009, at 7:00 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on August 28, 2009. Reunited siblings Evan & Laura Schiphold were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' , Florida, teams lined up among the palm trees at Crandon Park to begin the second season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] After the first season finished airing, RLV Network executive officers placed the show on hiatus and called for an investigation over the mild controversy of the finished season. On February 13, 2009, the series was permitted to resume production without Marlin Mann and upgraded host Rachel Vega to an executive producer position. On the following day, casting for the show was opened, and Vega announced on Facebook her route design contributions as the new chief challenge producer. This season was aired during the 2009 summer season on RLV Network. The route spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel. Newly visited countries to the franchise include the Bahamas, Colombia and Tajikistan, while uncovering Panama, Spain, Ukraine, Mongolia, and China. This season marks the first time the series began and ended in the United States. Team introductions were filmed when cabin cruisers carried teams from Dinner Key Marina in Coconut Grove, Florida to the starting line at Crandon Park in Key Biscayne. The original Double U-Turn was introduced this season, where two teams are allowed to force another team behind them to complete the other side of the Detour they did not just previously complete. Leg 7 was a double-length leg, the first surprise Pit Stop feature of this version of the Race. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 were open for American and Canadian citizens through February 14, 2009 until March 1, 2009. This cast includes teams with dominant qualities and unique background stories: NFL quarterbacks Pat White and Trent Edwards, TNA wrestler Sam Shaw and WWE Diva Jillian Hall, former Canadian Lacrosse League player John Winecook, Yellowstone National Park rangers and former firefighters Chet Douglas and Jeff Goustran who battled the 1988 fires, literal separated-at-birth siblings Evan and Laura Schiphold, and monolingual Mandarin Chinese speaker Melanie Ca racing with friend/translator Jennifer Jiao. 'Marketing' This season has four official sponsors: Expedia, General Electric, Nissan, and Visa. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. * Italicized results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # John & Vanessa initially arrived 7th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for stepping foot on a portion of the structure to transport themselves to Deep Water Cay instead of using their planks. Four teams checked in during their penalty, dropping John & Vanessa to last, eliminating them before their penalty elapsed. # Sam & Jillian and Chet & Jeff initially arrived 6th after each other, but took a taxi to the Pit Stop instead of traveling by foot as the clue had specified. They were instructed to go back to where they received the Pit Stop clue and return to the mat on foot. Melanie & Jenny checked in during Sam & Jillian's backtrack, dropping them to 7th. Two teams (including Sam & Jillian) checked in during Chet & Jeff's backtrack, dropping them to 8th. # Pat & Trent initially arrived 4th, but were instructed to retrieve their missing Detour clue from Fábrica de Artesanias, having simply arrived by chance at the "Break" option (and finished the task). Five teams checked in during their backtrack, dropping Pat & Trent to last resulting in their elimination. Melanie & Jenny also checked in during the time, but also had an error accumulated on the Leg (see note 4). # Melanie & Jenny initially arrived 8th, but had inadvertently skipped the Roadblock. They were instructed to complete the Roadblock before checking back in. Their placement did not change. # Melanie & Jenny failed to complete the Detour in Leg 4. After more than an hour passed since the last team checked in at the Pit Stop and over 4 hours spent between the tasks, Rachel came out on the race course to eliminate them. # Evan & Laura elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock in Leg 5. They were given their clue to go directly to the Pit Stop where they were already in last place; however, since it was a non-elimination leg, their penalty was applied to their starting time in the next leg. # Leg 7 was a double-length Leg, with two Detours and two Roadblocks, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. # Chet & Jeff elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the first Roadblock in Leg 7. With no other teams on the first half of the leg, they were given the clue to go to the "Pit Stop" (midpoint). Rachel told them to keep racing and explained the penalty would be applied at the Pit Stop of the second half of the Leg. Chet & Jeff arrived at the Pit Stop in last, and were eliminated without the penalty being assessed. Episode title quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Felt Like I Was Starring in a Rejected Version of Baywatch" – Susie #"He Is Probably Gonna Charge Us for That" – Azalea #"I Don't Want to Touch Those Ugly Clowns" – Melanie in Mandarin Chinese #"We Gave Up on Giving Up" – Jenny #"Of Course You're Part of the Revolution; You're Living It" – Sam #"Can't We Get Chauffeurs?" – Clarence #"There Is Going to Be Total Awkward Silence On Their Trip" – Kris #"Our Dog Won't Start and I Don't Know Why!" – Anthonio #"No One Needs to Diva Up to Win" – Azalea #"Quit Complaining About Being in the Middle of Nowhere!" – Evan #"Who Said Sticking Needles Inside Someone Was Easy?" – Azalea #"In My Defense, I Was Hesitant to Enlist" – Anthonio Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. *'Leg 1' – A three-night vacation package for two at Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas *'Leg 2' – A trip for two to Vienna, Austria *'Leg 3 '– A trip for two to Maui, Hawaii *'Leg 4' – A trip for two to Paris, France *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to the Turks and Caicos Islands *'Leg 6' – A pair of General Electric digital cameras *'Leg 7' (Midpoint) – A portable hot tub *'Leg 7' (Pit Stop) – Two US$1,000 Visa gift cards *'Leg 8' – Two customized 2010 Nissan Muranos *'Leg 9' – A three-night ski vacation package for two at Alyeska Resort in Alaska *'Leg 10' – A four-night vacation package for two to Beijing, China during Chinese New Year *'Leg 11' – US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Paris, France to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, John ''and Vanessa'' were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa where they explored the luxurious house and chose their sleeping arrangements. John expressed his guilt to Vanessa for causing their elimination from the penalty. Vanessa assured his good efforts and tried to cheer him up with a granola bar. Later, they discussed their single status and favorite moments from the race in the backyard. *After Leg 2, Ivana ''and Liza'' were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. John and Vanessa predicted Chet and Jeff would be eliminated next; despite that, they hoped teams like them and Ivana and Liza were still racing. They were disappointed to find out Ivana and Liza had been eliminated and greeted the sisters with open arms. Ivana and Liza explained to John and Vanessa about the long Leg and how Clarence and Azalea's taxi got into a collision while traveling to the buses. The four eliminated racers went biking at the park, and John and Vanessa decided to race each other while Ivana and Liza kept time. *After Leg 3, Pat ''and Trent'' were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. While playing cards, the eliminated girls had different views as to who would be eliminated next; Ivana and Liza thought Clarence and Azalea would join them next, while Vanessa predicted Melanie and Jenny. Everyone was stunned to find out Pat and Trent had been eliminated. After they explained their navigation and refueling troubles in Leg 3, the eliminated teams drove to an upscale French bakery for a pastry and crème liqueur tasting. *After Leg 4, Melanie ''and Jenny'' were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The eliminated teams welcomed the moms with hugs and gave them a tour of the house. Jenny described the beauty of Basque countryside to the delight of the eliminated racers. Later, John and Vanessa continued to rebuild their relationship after realizing their previous negative emotions clouded their compassion for each other. Meanwhile, Ivana, Pat and Trent taught aerobics to Melanie, with much glee to her newfound flexibility. *'Leg 5' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated teams were taken on a bus ride to a stadium to watch a local rugby team train for their upcoming game. The teams were able to play against the rugby players after workouts. The first three eliminated teams played a friendly game of rugby after competing against the real deal while Melanie and Jenny cheered them on in the stands. *After Leg 6, Susie & Mark were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The other eliminated teams were surprised and disappointed Susie & Mark were the ones booted from the race. Susie told how difficult their final leg was and thinks she let Mark down. Feeling self-bitterness, Susie locked herself in her team's bedroom and cried over "disappointing Mark". After crying, Mark explained that she did not cause them to be eliminated and loved racing with his only true friend, his mother. Hugs were exchanged afterward. A French chef came over to teach the teams how to bake traditional madeleines. *'Leg 7 ' was a double-length Leg, shown over two episodes. A new episode of Elimination Station was posted after each half aired: **After the first half, John and Tessa decided to spend some time alone strolling the streets of Paris while Susie and Mark went to visit the Eiffel Tower. The other eliminated teams spent the day taking pictures and making postcards to send to their friends and family when they return home. **After the second half, Chet & Jeff were the sixth team eliminated. Before receiving a phone call from the latest team that was eliminated, the eliminated teams at the villa went to a local café for lunch. Afterward, Chet & Jeff called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination which shocked some of the teams. All teams agreed they wanted to see Sam & Jillian be eliminated next. *After Leg 8, Sam & Jillian were the seventh team eliminated. Prior to the call, the sequestered teams went on a boat ride across the Canal Saint-Martin. John and Tessa announced their re-dating relationship during the activity. Subsequently, Sam & Jillian called the villa to inform the other eliminated teams about their elimination. They explained their flight delay, being U-Turned, and neck-to-neck race with Clarence & Azalea led to their ultimate elimination. Most of the teams at the villa were surprised Clarence & Azalea beat Sam & Jillian to the Pit Stop. All teams guessed Evan & Laura or Clarence & Azalea may be eliminated next. *'Leg 9' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams called into the villa. During their final meal in Paris, the sequestered teams discussed what they enjoyed most about their stay at the villa. Afterward, all the teams at Elimination Station are shown packing their bags and guessing where the final Leg will take place. Then, they leave the villa and fly to End City. *After Leg 10, Kris & Jamie were the eighth and final team eliminated. Elimination Station showed the five eliminated teams arriving at End City in Honolulu, Hawaii. After arriving in Honolulu, the teams checked into a hotel, settled into their rooms, and awaited the phone call from the eighth team eliminated. Jenny eagerly stated anybody could be eliminated at this point. Kris & Jamie called into the hotel, and the eliminated teams were shocked to hear about Kris & Jamie being eliminated. Later that day, the teams celebrated their final day of Elimination Station at the beach. *'Leg 11 '''was the final leg of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2. Elimination Station showed the Finish Line that takes place at Ka'ena Point. All the eliminated teams were happy to find out which team do they think will win as Chet and Jeff, Sam and Jillian, and Kris and Jamie reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. With Anthonio & Damario, Clarence & Azalea, and Evan & Laura in the final three, all the teams agreed anybody could potentially win. All the eliminated teams were waiting to find out who they think will cross the Finish Line first and win the $750,000. They find out that Evan & Laura were the first team to cross the Finish Line and win the grand prize; Clarence & Azalea came in 2nd and Anthonio & Damario arrived 3rd. Teams expressed their opinions about the final three teams at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments about the race, and the learning experiences they drew from it. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → The Bahamas) Airdate: 'June 12, 2009 , teams participated in tasks featuring conches, a staple of Caribbean craftsmanship and Bahamian cooking.]] *Key Biscayne, Florida, 'United States (Crandon Park) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) or Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Freeport, Grand Bahama, the Bahamas (Grand Bahama International Airport) * Freeport (Garden of the Groves) * McLean's Town (Zelma's Conch Shack) * McLean's Town (East End Lodge) * Deep Water Cay * Sweetings Cay At the starting line in Crandon Park, teams opened their first clues on top of their bags and were told their first destination: Freeport, the Bahamas. The clue informed teams to drive a marked Nissan Xterra to either Miami International Airport, where only four teams were allowed on the American Airlines flight leaving first, or Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport, where the other seven teams had to board one of two Bahamasair flights departing 20 minutes apart – its first flight leaving 30 minutes after American Airlines. Upon arrival in Freeport, teams had to travel to Garden of the Groves where they had to find and listen into several phones disguised as conches scattered around the garden. The correct phone communicated the location of their next clue: Zelma's Conch Shack in McLean's Town. This clue sent teams to East End Lodge where the Detour was revealed: a choice between Party In My Mouth or Wrap-Up Party. In Party In My Mouth, teams had to shuck eight conches, and then transport the fillets on a tray lined with parchment paper to the cooking station. They had to tenderize and chop each fillet into bite-size pieces before the chef could stir the meat into a cauldron of stewing conch chowder, and give teams their next clue. In Wrap-Up Party, teams had to weave ribbons of colors honoring the Bahamian national flag (black, gold and aquamarine) around a marked section of a maypole to the approval of the crowned celebrator to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams traveled on foot east along the shore to a stack of wooden planks. Using two planks, teams had to transport themselves 310 m (1017 ft) to Deep Water Cay across a row of beams by laying one plank in front of the other at a time. Once they have reached the other end without falling off or touching the beams, they could exchange their planks to the surfer for their next clue. The clue contained a Roadblock asking, "Who can reel in a big win?". One team member had to pull in their next clue atop a paddle board at the end of a 100 m (328 ft) fishing line while avoiding various aquatic obstacles. If the clue was lost while reeling, they would incur a 10 minute time-out starting when their board came ashore before receiving a dry clue from the "towel boy". The clue told teams to grab two oars underneath the marked palm tree and upright paddleboard in tandem to the Pit Stop on Sweetings Cay. Leg 2 (The Bahamas '''→ Panama) 'Airdate: '''June 19, 2009 in Panama City to the famous Miraflores Locks of the Panama Canal.]] * Sweetings Cay to Lucayan National Park (Gold Rock Beach) * Freeport (Grand Bahama International Airport) to Panama City, 'Panama (Tocumen International Airport) * Balboa, Panama City (Mi Pueblito) to Panama City (Miraflores Locks) * Gamboa (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute's Gamboa Field Station) * Gatún Lake (Monkey Island) and Barro Colorado Island (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute) * Casco Viejo, Panama City (Villa Agustina) * Casco Viejo (Four locations (below) and Teatro Amador(Spanish) or Teatro Nacional de Panamá) * Casco Viejo (Paseo de Las Bóvedas(Spanish)) During the Pit Stop, a yacht took teams to Gold Rock Beach in Lucayan National Park. At the start of the leg, they were informed to travel to Panama City, Panama. They headed to Mi Pueblito in the district of Balboa where they had to take a number to reserve seats on one of three chicken buses, also known as diablo rojos ("red devil buses"), traveling to the Miraflores Locks. After all available seats for a bus have been occupied, that bus would immediately leave. The clue at Miraflores Locks told teams to pick up their next clue at the Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute in Gamboa for the Roadblock asking, "Who monkeys around more often?". One team member had to ride in a van to the dock where they were then taken on boat via the Chagres River to Monkey Island in Gatún Lake. They had an allotted 20 minutes to direct their boat captain around the island and take photographs on a General Electric digital camera of two options: three different live monkeys described in their clue (Geoffroy's tamarin, mantled howler and white-headed capuchin), or five plush monkeys mounted throughout the habitat. Once time expired or signaled by a thumbs-up, the captain steered them to Barro Colorado Island and team members had to show an ecologist the photos. If all the required monkeys were photographed, he would hand over the next clue. If they failed, he would erase their photo gallery and give them another attempt. After completing the Roadblock, teams had to make their way to Villa Agustina in Panama City's historic district, Casco Viejo, and search among hundreds of party goers for the guest wearing a blue guayabera and route marker-colored sunglasses and ask him for their next clue. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Maestros or Niños. In Maestros, teams had to travel by foot around Casco Viejo to pick up seven musical instruments from Arco Chato (three drums: a caja, a repicador, a repujador), Casa Góngora (a mejoranera), Cinema Paraíso (an accordion) and Crazy Coco (two maracas), then deliver them to a tamborito band at Teatro Amador to receive their next clue. In Niños, teams had to travel on foot to Teatro Nacional de Panamá where they had to change into traditional montuno and pollera attire, and then teach the tamborito folk dance to a Panamanian teenage couple using only the dancers on stage as a visual guide. If the couple performed the choreography in front of the judges flawlessly, the middle judge would shout "Vivas!" and hand teams their next clue. If not, "Nada!" would be called, inferring teams to reteach the dance. Both clues from the Detour told teams to travel by foot to the Pit Stop at Paseo de Las Bóvedas. 'Leg 3 (Panama '→''' Colombia) 'Airdate: '''June 26, 2009 , Colombia, a restored 18th-century manor, served as the third Pit Stop of this Race.]] * Panama City (Tocumen International Airport) to Bogotá, 'Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Zipaquira (Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá) * Ráquira, Boyacá (Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira") * Villa de Leyva (Plaza Mayor) * Villa de Leyva (Granja de Avestruces) * Paipa (Hotel Hacienda del Salitre) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Bogotá, Colombia. Upon arrival, they had to drive to the Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá and search inside the church for their next clue. The clue directed teams to Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira" in Ráquira where they encountered the Detour: a choice between Make or Break. In Make, one team member had to mold a terracotta pot out of a lump of wet clay on a pottery wheel while the other member controlled the wheel's spin. Once the pot was approved by the potter, they would earn their next clue. In Break, teams had to head to the street where a 6x7 array of clay pots and piñatas were suspended in air. One teammate volunteered to be blindfolded while the other member was the caller. Blindfolded members had to rely on their caller to direct them in proximity of a piñata and smash it open with a stick for candy and their next clue to fall. The first candy had to touch the ground before 4 minutes elapsed to count as a completion. If a team damaged a clay pot or ran out of time, they had to wait at the back of the line before taking another turn. Following the Detour, teams had to drive to Plaza Mayor in Villa de Leyva to pick up their next clue, in turn directed them to Granja de Avestruces where an ostrich keeper handed them their Roadblock clue asking, "Who wants to ruffle some feathers?". One team member had to enter the ostrich enclosure and sift through the dried leaves inside three feeding troughs for a key. After obtaining the key, they had to use it to unlock a cage containing a whole ostrich egg, equivalent to the size of about twenty-four chicken eggs, and crack the egg over a bowl. A chef would then pour the yolk into a cast iron pan and cook the egg into a scramble. Team members had to consume the entire serving to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Hotel Hacienda del Salitre in Paipa. 'Leg 4 (Colombia '→''' Spain) 'Airdate: '''April 24, 2009 * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport – Car Rental Parking) * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) to Bilbao, Biscay, '''Spain (Bilbao Airport) * Ezkio-Itsaso (Igartubeiti Farmhouse Museum(Basque)) ** San Sebastián (Anoeta Sports Complex – Atano III fronton) * Astigarraga (Sagardoetxea) * San Sebastián (Edificio del Real Club Náutico(Basque)) * San Sebastián (Trinitate Plaza(Basque) or Zuloaga Plaza(Basque)) * San Sebastián (La Concha Bay(Basque) Lookout on Monte Igueldo) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to return their vehicle to the designated airport car rental agency where the clerk would hand them their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to Bilbao, Spain. Upon arrival, they had to drive a marked Nissan Teana to Igartubeiti Farmhouse Museum in Ezkio-Itsaso. On the museum fields, teams had to take part in sega jokoa: an old-fashioned Basque method of mowing lawn; ergo, each teammate had to take turns scything their half of an overgrown grass patch before an apple farmer would give them their next clue. The clue contained a Fast Forward, allowing teams to drive to Anoeta Sports Complex in San Sebastián where they had to play Basque pelota. Both teammates had to stand behind the yellow line and continuously rebound a leather ball against the fronton wall, letting the ball touch the ground only once per serve. The first team to complete one minute of the routine would earn the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to drive to Sagardoetxea in Astigarraga to find their next clue, which revealed a Roadblock asking, "Who wants to be immune to a doctor's visit?". One team member had to press apples with a large mallet to fill a 20 oz (0.6 L) carafe with hard apple cider. Once filled to its brim, they had to drink the whole bottle to receive their next clue. After finishing the Roadblock, teams had to drive to San Sebastián and find an available parking space. They would then disembark and travel on foot to Edificio del Real Club Náutico to find their next clue. The clue revealed the Detour: a choice between Lumber Carnival or Oxcart Rally. In Lumber Carnival, teams traveled to Trinitate Plaza where they had to participate in a wood-chopping contest called aizkolaritza. They had to chop through a log measuring 1.5 ft (0.5 m) in diameter using a single axe to win their next clue. In Oxcart Rally, teams went to Plaza Zuloaga where they had to play in orga jokoa. They had to lift the back of an oxcart, weighing 190 lb (86 kg), and rotate the cart starting from its marked position for fifteen revolutions while the front of the cart pivots on a Lazy Susan. Both clues received from the Detour informed teams to return to their vehicles and drive to the Pit Stop on the panoramic lookout from Monte Igueldo. Leg 5 (Spain) Airdate: 'May 1, 2009 made teammates piggyback each other while they walked as ''gigantes y cabezudos.]] * Gernika (Old Gernikako Arbola Trunk) * Bilbao (Bilbao-Abando railway station) to Madrid (Madrid Chamartín railway station) * Madrid (Museo Reina Sofia) * Madrid (Casa de las Siete Chimeneas) * Madrid (Royal Tapestry Factory or Buen Retiro Park – Teatro Casa de Vacas) * Madrid (Real Jardín Botánico de Madrid – Villanueva Pavilion) * Madrid (Medialab-Prado(Spanish)) * Madrid (Parque del Oeste – Temple of Debod) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to the town of inspiration for Pablo Picasso's Guernica painting, and find its "old oath tree" (not the newest tree planted in its original location) where they found their next clue in the form of a General Electric camera. Teams had to open its gallery where they found a photograph of a Guernica reproduction with text on the bottom of the screen saying, "Find me on display after taking the train!". Teams had to figure out to travel by train to the residence of the original masterpiece, Museo Reina Sofia in Madrid, where an art curator standing near the famed painting would hand them their next clue. Teams were told to travel to "a house with seven chimneys" which they had to figure out as Casa de las Siete Chimeneas, and find their next clue around the building. The clue contained a '''Detour: a choice between A Stitch in Time or A Walk in the Park. In A Stitch in Time, teams had to head to the Royal Tapestry Factory and follow an ongoing demonstration to embroider an ornamental Rococo pattern on a tassel to receive their next clue. In A Walk in the Park, teams had to travel to Teatro Casa de Vacas in Buen Retiro Park and get into a giant costume known as gigantes y cabezudos. Once they became giants, with one teammate carrying the other on their shoulders, they had to maneuver around the park asking among twenty giant peasants, "Dónde salvaste al mensajero royale?", which roughly translated from Spanish to "Where thou is the royal messenger?", in hopes of querying one of seven clue-giving peasants. The post-Detour clues instructed teams to travel to Villanueva Pavilion in Real Jardín Botánico de Madrid where they found the U-Turn stand, and their next clue. This clue directed teams to Medialab-Prado where the Roadblock took place, asking "Who is digitally savvy?". One team member had to download 36 red-and-yellow snapshots from their digital camera onto a computer and print them out on photographic paper. They had to arrange each printed image like a jigsaw puzzle to create a square mosaic of a spiral artwork. If the judge approved the work, teams had to take a photograph of the mosaic and decipher the image on a digital manipulation program by uncoiling the picture to reveal a phrase – "Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings" (Salvador Dali) – they had to recite to the judge to receive their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to travel to the Pit Stop at Temple of Debod in Parque del Oeste. Leg 6 (Spain '''→ Ukraine) '''Airdate: May 8, 2009 had racers build a windmill similar in structure to the ones spread throughout the Museum of Folk Architecture and Life in Pyrohiv.]] * Madrid (Adolfo Suárez Madrid–Barajas Airport) to Kiev, Ukraine (Boryspil International Airport) * Kiev (National Opera of Ukraine) * Pyrohiv, Kiev (Museum of Folk Architecture and Rural Life) * Kiev (Navodnytsky Park – Kyi, Schek, Khoryv and Lybid Monument) * Kiev (Parkovy Bridge) * Kiev (Trukhaniv Island or Gentlemen's Club Barbershop) * Kiev (Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Kiev, Ukraine. Upon arrival, teams had to travel to the National Opera of Ukraine where they had to get their next clue from a group of performing Hopak dancers. Evan & Laura encountered their Speed Bump on the performance stage, which instructed them to attach 40 artificial flowers onto a Ukrainian wreath and band it together with a set of ribbons. They had to bestow the wreath on a female dancer to continue to their clue. The clue instructed teams to head to the Museum of Folk Architecture and Rural Life in the village of Pyrohiv where a Roadblock occurred, asking "Who is feeling winded?". One team member had to use the tools and parts provided to construct a 3 ft (0.9 m) windmill likewise in shape to the ones at the museum. They must then unhitch the sails and make or wait for a breeze strong enough for the sails to complete three revolutions from that position to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were told to travel to the Founders Monument in Navodnytsky Park where they had to take a pair of bikes and pedal to the center of Parkovy Bridge for their next clue. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Eye of the Tiger or Eye of the Beholder. In Eye of the Tiger, teams had to pedal to Trukhaniv Island. On the island, they had to reserve a marked stacking rod in the open fitness gym. Teams had to dive into the cold waters of the Dnieper River and retrieve seven floating tires which they had to slide through the rod to earn their next clue. In Eye of the Beholder, teams had to bike to Gentlemen's Club Barbershop and style the hair of a male model exactly as it shows in the given reference picture to receive their next clue. However, after three failed attempts, teams would be forced to complete the other option. The clues after the Detour informed teams to pedal to the Pit Stop at Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre. Leg 7 (Ukraine '''→ Tajikistan) 'Airdate: '''May 15, 2009 , teams had to search for their next clue under the shadow of the Dushanbe Flagpole, once the tallest flagpole in the world.]] * Kiev (Boryspil Airport) to Dushanbe, 'Tajikistan (Dushanbe International Airport) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe Flagpole) * Dushanbe (Shah Mansur Bazaar) * Dushanbe (Chaykhana Rohat) * Dushanbe (National Library of Tajikistan) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Dushanbe, Tajikistan. Upon arrival, they had to take a public trolleybus to Dushanbe Flagpole, the tallest flagstaff in the world at that time, and find their next clue beneath the flag. The clue instructed teams to head to Shah Mansur Bazaar where the first Detour was discovered: a choice between Cutting Edge or Sticking to Tradition. In Cutting Edge, teams had to deliver twelve cartons of sixteen apricots on foot through the confusing alleys of the bazaar to a fruit drying station. After dropping off all the packs, they had to slice the apricots in half, remove the kernels, and load the meat and seeds into separate levels of a solar dehydrator to receive their next clue. In Sticking to Tradition, teams had to transport a clay tandoor to the poultry stall and prepare a flame using a fire steel. They must then gut and truss five whole chickens on a stick before seasoning and roasting them over the fire. After that, they had to align their tandoori chicken kebab between a marked vendor cart's poles to receive their next clue. After finishing the Detour, teams had to travel by trolleybus to Chaykhana Rohat where they found the first Roadblock asking, "Who is an expert on subtlety?". One team member had to drink a cup of hot tea, a hospitable treat in Tajikistan, and figure out the three ingredients used for the flavor profile: equal amounts of black tea and boiled milk, and a pinch of caraway. They had to remake the tea in the kitchen from ingredients (including incorrect spices and green tea) already set out, then serve them to a table of four. If the guests were satisfied, teams would receive their next clue. If not, team members had to restart the task. The clue from the Roadblock directed teams to head to the Pit Stop at the National Library of Tajikistan. However, Rachel gave the teams their next clue and told them that the leg is not over. Airdate: '''May 22, 2009 * Hisor (Fort Hissar) ** Dushanbe (Victory Park – Cable Car Terminal) * Varzob (Bridge) to Pugus * Sughd Province (Sarytag Village) * Iskanderkul In the last of two Fast Forwards of the race, one team had to drive back into Dushanbe and find the Cable Car Bottom Terminal. Once there, each team member must strap on safety gear and separately ride on top of a cable car towards Victory Park, grabbing a total of six flags as they passed. If a team fails to capture a total of six flags in two ascents of the cable car, they had to try again. In this Roadblock, one team member had to don rock climbing gear and ascend 600 m (1970 ft) the side of a mountain to retrieve their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Lead or Follow. In Lead, teams had to row to a nearby hill and lead a flock of twelve sheep to a pen 2 miles away where a herder will give teams their next clue. In Follow, teams had to follow arrows to a largely marked area. In the area, one teammate had to dive in the freezing water and search within a 10 m radius of the boat for an elusive diamond. If a mineral is not found in the specific range, teams must choose another spot in the area and let the other teammate dive. Once a diamond is found, teams must row back to mainland and give it to the "Lady of Luck" to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Near the bridge, teams had to whitewater raft 11 km (7 m) up the Varzob River to Pugus where they will find their next clue. * Upon arriving at Iskanderkul, teams had to row a boat to a nearby mountain where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Tajikistan '→''' Mongolia) 'Airdate: '''May 29, 2009 * Dushanbe (Hotel Mercury) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, 'Mongolia ''' (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) * Ulaanbaatar (Gandan Monastery) * Ulaanbaatar (Gasper Temple) * Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) * Erdene, Töv Province (Genghis Khan Statue Complex) In this Roadblock, one team member had to string a Mongolian bow and shoot an arrow at one of 30 targets connected to a contraption. After shooting a bullseye, the target will set the contraption in motion and release a race envelope containing their next clue or a "Try Again!" card. In this Detour, teams chose between Homed or Logged. In Homed, teams had to refurbish a nomadic yurt by laying a felt and canvas covering to protect the dwelling from bad weather. Then, they must decorate a folding door according to an example and safely lock it in the entrance of the yurt to receive their next clue. In Logged, teams had to tie logs to their Nissan X-Trail and drag them 1 1/2-miles through a muddy field to another yurt campsite. After teams have delivered all 45 logs to the shaman, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional task * At Gorkhi-Terelj National Park, teams had to search for a Mongol warrior wearing a traditional deel to get their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Mongolia '→''' China) 'Airdate: '''June 5, 2009 * Ulaanbaatar (Ulaanbaatar train station) to Erenhot, Inner Mongolia, 'China (Erlian train station) * Erenhot (Dinosaurs Fairyland) * Gobi Desert (Route Ribbon #6) In this Detour, teams chose between Rebuild or Relics. In Rebuild, teams had to pry five crates and without using a model, assemble a life-size replica of an Alxasaurus. Once all the pieces are in place, a paleontologist will give teams their next clue. In Relics, teams had to use the given tools to find three sections of a dinosaur's limb under the formidable amount of sand in their marked area. Once teams have recovered all three fossils to the archaeologist, they will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member (with transportation help from a nomad) had to ride a Bactrian camel into the depths of the Gobi Desert and search for a picket holding a compass. After locating one, teams had to ride back to their partner to open the compass to find their next clue in the form of a note. Additional task * After the Roadblock, teams had to use the compass and note to figure out which direction took them to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (China)' Airdate: '''June 12, 2009 * Erenhot to Beijing (Lize Long-Distance Bus Station) * Beijing (Longqing Gorge - Dragon Escalator) * Beijing (Wudaokou Kung Fu School) * Beijing (Wangfujing Street) * Beijing (Yi Wan Ju Chinese Restaurant) * Beijing (Forbidden City - Hall of Supreme Harmony) In this Speed Bump, Kris & Jamie had to ride the Dragon Escalator and a speed ferry to a bungee jump platform. Both team members must perform a 50 m (164 ft) bungee jump before they could continue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional martial arts robe and learn a challenging kung fu routine. After performing the routine to the master's satisfaction, they will receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Health Glass or Health Class. In Health Glass, teams had to take a taxi to He Nian Tang medicine shop to take five jars of dried water chestnuts and, without breaking any, deliver them by foot to an herbal tea shop where an herbalist will teach teams how to create a tonic out of the chestnuts. After drinking a cup of their foul-tasting elixir, teams will receive their next clue. In Health Class, teams had to take a taxi to Beijing International Acupuncture Training Center and enter a quiet room where they must study a chart of acupuncture meridians. They may enter the examination hall whenever they feel confident where they had to locate ten of 360 pressure points on a dummy to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Wudaokou Kung Fu School, both team members had to kick open a wooden board to receive their next clue from a kung fu master. * At Yi Wan Ju Chinese Restaurant, teams had to finish eating the restaurant's locally renowned feast consisting of two bowls of mung bean soup, 1 lb of jellyfish, and 3 lbs of pork blood tofu. After consuming the meal, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 11 (China '→''' United States) '''Airdate: June 19, 2009 * Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Honolulu, Hawaii, USA (Honolulu International Airport) * Honolulu (Hawaii Foodbank) * Honolulu (Waikīkī Beach - Duke Kahanamoku Lagoon) * Honolulu (Kaimana Beach) * Honolulu (Lin's Lei Shop) * Honolulu (Pac X Warehouse) * Wahiawā (Dole Plantation - Pineapple Garden Maze) * Waianae (Ka'ena Point) (Finish Line) The final Roadblock required one team member to dress up in formal attire and attach themselves to a bungee cord from an elevated platform. Once attached, team members must jump off the platform, swinging above a field of lasers, to grab one of fifty outfits on a rotating rack from another platform. After grabbing an outfit, they must swing back to their platform and dress it on a mannequin with the Leg number that teams have worn the outfit, or seen a task master or clue giver wear it. If all the outfits are on the correct mannequin, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At the Hawaii Foodbank, teams had to go to the warehouse and carefully sort 110 lbs (50 kg) of canned and boxed goods to fill five relief packages. After taking all packages to the food bank's truck, teams will receive their next clue. * Upon arriving at the lagoon, teams had to evenly sand a surfboard using only sandpaper. Once finished, they must place it on the rack to receive their next clue. * Teams had to transport a 16 ft (5 m) tiki along the coast to the lifeguard tower at Kaimana Beach to receive their next clue. * At Lin's Lei Shop, teams had to search the shop for one of three leis with a red bead to trade for their next clue in the form of a kuku'i nut lei. * At Dole Plantation, teams had to use a picture of the Pineapple Garden Maze with a circle around a dead end to find their final clue. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons